Insane Love
by StarCandyViviChan
Summary: Love...? What is love? OOC-ness with Vivi, oh also Vivi goes insane


**HERE HAVE A STORY.  
****-SCVC**

* * *

Vivi's POV.

Love.

What is love?  
I've heard the saying 'love is like walking on clouds.'  
But…I don't think that's true.  
I've been in love a few times, love is a cruel thing.  
Love is like feeling your heart shatter, sometimes.  
Love.

Lover.  
When you really love someone..You show them your affection.  
Right?  
Right. .  
But sometimes, they reject you. .Like a dirty puppy whos starving  
For love perhaps.  
Love is this feeling you get when you feel your whole entire body practically shut down as emotions practically are dripping out of your body.  
Love is like your body is weightless because your lover is keeping you from that hard fall you took,  
the fall of love.  
You know? That fall you take were your heart drops down and your face is beat red?  
That fall of a emotional wall breaking down.  
That fall when you're a princess or prince in a castle and you're overcome with greed, then comes your lover, holding their hand out for you. You take the hand and suddently….all of your greed obsession is gone.  
But always when there's a good thing a bad thing is right after it.  
In love you can feel like your heart can go for miles without even taking a breath, but sometimes your heart tells you somethings wrong.  
You wonder what could possible be wrong.  
You can feel that prickly feeling, itching on your body.  
When you hear the noise that your lover has moved on….  
You can feel your heart just…..  
Breaking…  
Have you ever wondered why people call their old loves their 'exs'?  
Or in other words, X.  
Wanna know what the X stands for?  
The heart disappearing.  
There's no heart after the first love.  
The heart is gone.  
It can't take the pain of another break up.  
Therefore, in the hearts place is an X.  
Why do people love if it isn't going to last?  
Is that not iggnorent?  
I feel like it is.  
But sometimes you just can't help seeking for attention.  
People do odd things for attention in love.  
Some people cut themselves and use others as an excuse for it.  
Make the others feel bad with them.  
Sometimes people will go as far as to kill the actual person their in love with.  
Why..?  
Simply because in love you are lost.  
No one will understand love.  
Love is the clouds in your own head, fogging up reality, causing you to go blind.  
When love ends for the first time we all feel so sorry for the person who has lost their love.  
Yet, we seem to call people who were in 'love' "whores" or "sluts".  
Maybe they're misunderstood?  
Maybe they feel the need to go searching for every man who gives them attention simply because they don't want it.  
They need it.  
Maybe they just want to be loved for once.  
Maybe we all just want to be loved.

Flirting.

Honestly, flirting is the worst type of love you can possible give a person.  
Yes, you show them that you're interested in them.  
They're proabably not half bad looking. ?  
But its so rude when you're the flirting ty[e and flirt with other people.  
Then you're practically tell them 'screw off I found another heart to toy with.'

Insane Love.

Ever heard of the saying 'insanly in love"?  
Sometimes it's really true.  
You want this specific person just for yourself.  
You'd go so far as to murder whoever hurts your love.  
You would tear your heart out and serve it on a sliver platter just to get them to smile.  
You cry yourself to sleep if you don't hear their voice at least once a day.  
Just to see that smile you'll go so far as to act like a crazy maniac.  
But sometimes you just can't help but get jealous when they flirt with someone else, other than you.  
You can feel your heart beat faster.  
Your knuckles tighten as you watch your love/crush laugh and giggle with another.  
You're always left out of whatever they do.  
But when they actually want attention they come up to you and flirt a little.  
You're heart is being torn apart by how they toyed with your love.  
You just give them a shy grin, a hug or two and act normal.  
You wish so much you could just hold on and never let go.  
You actually want to smell this person.  
They smell nice even if they didn't put on any colone or perfume.  
You honestly don't care.  
You love them of course.  
What does it matter?

You're so caught up in your thoughts you didn't see them leave.  
They're off again to go flirt with people.

You decided now its time.  
To end the suffering.  
You grab the switch blade in your pocket and go running at them, full speed.  
There's screams.  
You smile insanely as you lick the blood off the blade.  
You're a sick person.  
Sick with love.

-Normal POV.-

Vivi stood still as he has just realized what he had done. Blood dripped from the blade he was holding.  
Everyone stared in horror at Vivi, waiting for his reaction.  
Instead of screaming at the lifeless bodies to come back to earth, Vivi instead giggled.  
First low and unnoticeable, then loud as if his voice was an alarm system.  
Then, Vivi ran.  
Later that day he stood atop a building, thinking of his thoughts and how he had killed his friend and lover.  
He looked at the height he was standing at.  
At least a sixteen story building.  
He gave one last laugh before scream aloud to no one in particular. Perhaps his thoughts.  
"Are you happy now, my love? Are you happily in that paradise in the sky that some people believe in? Are you happily flirting with that…that thing you call a person?"  
The mage boy gave a low giggle. Before taking out his knife, which still had a little blood on it.  
"…I wonder which one of us will fall faster…" he questioned to himself as he threw the knife down.  
Next, he flung himself off the building.

_Crack….  
_  
_"I loved you…."_

* * *

**BYE. C:**


End file.
